Carved words
by 4-ever-fullmetal
Summary: Ed is kidnapped and tortured, Roy is desperate to find him. but when he does,will he be able to comfort Ed and help him get over the traumatic experience?  RoyEd


Blood. Crimson. Flowing down sun-kissed skin, across well toned abs and metal limbs. A word carved into tender flesh. A small boy was panting and grimacing in pain, his golden eyes wide with fear, his sun coloured hair loose and limp. The blood spilled on the ground around him, pooling on the concrete floor below him.

Edward Elric, state alchemist. Hero of the people was chained to the wall wounded, blood soaked rags all that was left of his clothes.

Laughing. Grinning. Echoing through the small concrete room. Standing above the small alchemist was a menacing figure. Looking down at him in triumph. "Naaaaaaw," the figure kneeled down and forcefully took Ed's face in his hands, yanking the small boy towards him "What's wrong Shorty? In pain?" he laughed and shoved Ed back against the wall. Ed gasped and shuddered.

"You may hurt me, but I will never do what you want me to." Ed spat out the words and glared up at the figure "There's no way in hell I would help you create a monster like that."

The figure laughed and stood up, he kicked Ed where the new wound was and turned to leave. Before closing the door behind him he turned to Ed "You may say that now, but eventually the pain will get too much and you will submit." He laughed again and closed the steel door.

"Damn you bastard!" Ed whispered before shutting his eyes and letting sleep sweep over him.

-EDWARD—

Three days. I had been in this miserable place for three days. I had been chasing a lead and somehow had ended up in this prison of a room. Chained to the wall and freezing cold.

Some lunatic of an alchemist had kidnapped me and was now holding me captive. His name, I didn't know. All I knew is what he wanted me for.

"You will help me create the greatest chimera the world has ever seen!" the old alchemist was obviously obsessed with his work, he carved words into my skin every time I would refuse to help him. Maybe I would have given up and helped him by now, had the situation been different.

He wanted me to sacrifice human lives for his stupid chimera!

I don't know how much time I had sepnt here, there's no way of telling in this room, not even a window to see what time of day it was.

I knew I had to of been here for at least five days and still no difference. He came in every day, carved more words into my skin and left when I told him I wouldn't help.

I knew no one would come, I often left central for a few weeks when I was chasing a new lead. They would never suspect me to be in trouble. So I was alone, with no hope of rescue.

I knew I had to do something on my own. My hands were separated by the chains so I couldn't clap, but I could still draw a transmutation circle somehow.

I used my auto mail fingers to scratch out a circle into the chain that bound me. I closed my eyes, hoping it would work. I brushed my finger against the circle and a bright blue light shone from the chain. I grinned as the chains clacked to the floor. I quickly clapped and released myself from the rest of the chains and headed for the door.

Nausea swept over me. I felt dizzy, my head swam and my vision blurred. I guess the loss of blood and the wounds had affected me more than I had thought. I leant against the wall and sucked up air slowly. I steadied myself and stood straight again, heading towards the door.

As I thought it, was locked, but that didn't bother me, I clapped my hands together and placed them on the steel. The blue light flashed around me and the door swung open and I grinned in triumph.

I made a run for it, I ran through the building I was in, not noticing anything, not knowing where I was going. My head still swam and all I could do was run forward.

After running for what felt like hours I found myself in a small park. My vision was horrible, I was seeing double and everything was blurred. I staggered to a small bench and almost fell onto it. I stayed there until I was steady enough and opened my eyes.

I studied my surroundings, the park was not familiar, I had never been there before. Nothing was familiar at all. "DAMN!" I yelled "WHERE THE HELL AM I" I immediately regretted shouting out, not because I was worried about being discovered, it was night and nobody was around, I regretted it because my head seemed to split open. The headache grew slowly and I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

I stood up and started walking. I searched around for a map, a sign or anything that would tell me where I was. Already my wounds were affecting me. My vision was steadily getting worse and the dizziness was coming back.

But I didn't stop, I knew that if I stopped to rest I wouldn't get up.

There was a sign at the end of the road I was on and I went to read it. "I'm in a town on the outskirts of central huh?" the sign gave me hope and I set out in the direction of Central.

I stumbled throught streets and alleyways, going in the direction the map had told me to. And eventually I got there.

As I got to the edge of central a sharp wind hit me, it bit at my wounds and I gasped in pain. I collapsed onto my knees and felt my breathing hitch and I hit the ground. Blood spilled out of my newly opened wounds and sent waves of agony through my body.

My eyes were closing over and darkness was overcoming me. But before it could completely overwhelmed me I saw someone, running towards me, someone familiar.

Then the darkness was everything.

Silence. Warmth. And a comforting presence surrounded me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in a brightly lit living room, the couch I was lying on was somewhat familiar. I gasped and sat up quickly, nausea washed over me and I shuddered. Someone was beside me in a flash, I slowly looked up at the person kneeling beside the couch.

"Hughes!" my eyes widened as my friend's worried face smiled at me.

"Yep, are you alright? You're covered in wounds." He looked down in concern, obviously disturbed by something.

"I'm fine," I said quickly "just a little bit of a dull ache." I covered the lie with a smile, but he saw right through it.

"Ed," he said slowly "Those wounds, someone carved words into you." He grimaced "who did this to you?" he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "You have to tell me!"

I looked into his green/ gold eyes and tried to calm him with my own.

He sighed and looked down again. He let go of my shoulders and sat back "Ed, where have you been? When you went chasing after that lead you said you would only be gone about a day, when you didn't come back we all got worried." He looked back at me "Especially Roy."

I stared in shock, my eyes widened. Roy, he was the only one I had wanted to see when I was locked in that room. I loved him, I had for a while, but I didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Why?" I asked, looking down "why would he care?" I let my bangs cover my face and ducked my head.

"Ed," Hughes was chuckling, I looked up at him in surprise and watched as he laughed at me.

"What!" I yelled "What's so funny!"

He continued to chuckle and looked at me "Ed, you honestly didn't notice?" he chuckled again.

"Noticed what?" I shook his shoulder "Hughes!"

"I called Roy a few minutes ago, he should be here any moment now, I'm sure you will find out when he gets here." Just as he promised the doorbell rang and Roy ran into the room.

I stared at him. His onyx eyes were wide with worry when he saw me. I realized I was wearing nothing but pants and bandages, blood had soaked through, red stains, a vast contrast against my skin.

"Ed," he collapsed onto his knees beside me and I watched him, shocked that his eyes were filled with fear and worry. Suddenly he hugged me tightly and was crying softly, I felt his tears on my shoulder.

"R-roy," I stammered "why are you crying?" I was confused. He pulled away and looked at me, his eyes roamed over my bandaged wounds and he sighed,

"Ed, who did this to you?" his voice was so full of anger and I stared, shocked. "Who is the bastard who hurt you?" he shook with anger and looked to the floor.

"Roy," I placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him but he still glared at the wood below him. I sighed "I... don't know," I said slowly, he looked up at me, noticing the pain in my voice "When I got away all I did was run, I didn't know where I was or where I was going, all I could do was run."

"Ed," he watched me "I'm so sorry," he sighed "what happened to you?"

I looked down at my wounds and tore the bandages. I slowly unwound them and Roy gasped as I revealed the words carved into my skin. 'die' 'pain' 'suffer' and other words of torture.

"Oh, Ed." He looked at me, regret in his eyes, "I had no idea what you had gone through." I watched him and wondered why he looked so hurt.

"Roy," I stopped, not sure how to go on "W-why do you care so much?" I looked down, in my mind I was hoping for him to say something along the lines of 'I care about you." But I knew he wouldn't, it was only a silly dream of mine.

His eyes snapped to my face, a little surprised, "Ed, I" he looked around the room, anywhere but towards me "I... Um."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, he looked at me, shocked "NEVER MIND!" I yelled and ran out of the room. Hughes watched me from the kitchen as I walked out his back door and into the yard. It was cold and the wind bit at my wounds but I was frustrated. I walked over to Elysia's swing set and sat on the little wooden swing.

I looked at the ground and gripped the rope tightly, I couldn't stand the frustration of always wishing Roy would accept my feelings, but knowing that he wouldn't.

A shadow covered the grass below me, I looked up to find Roy standing over me, hurt in his eyes.

"R-roy." I stared up at him and watched as he knelt beside me.

"Ed," he began. He closed his eyes "I LOVE YOU!" he blurted it out so quickly I almost didn't catch it. My breath caught and I stared at him and watched as his cheeks slowly blushed a bright red. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, all I could do was watch in utterly shocked silence.

"R-roy," I felt my cheeks flush "Y-you mean," my eyes were wide "You feel the same?"

Roy gasped and stared at me, eyes just as wide as mine, and full of confusion "The same?" he said "you feel the same?" he suddenly hugged me tightly and laughed with joy "I can't believe it!" he hugged me tighter, I laughed and hugged him back.

I couldn't believe that he was holding me in his arms, after confessing to me out of the blue. And in Hughes's back yard!

Suddenly a sharp wind blew and I cried out unintentionally. The cold on my wounds was unbearable. Roy wrapped his jacket around me and scooped me into his arms bridal style and ran me into the house. I was shivering and the pain was still coursing through me. Hughes was waiting and wrapped me up in a blanket. I was laid back on the couch, still shivering and Hughes brought in some warm water and a towel.

I could feel a fever creeping over me and groaned. Roy wrapped the blankets around me tighter. "Ed, are you alright?" I groaned again and nodded slightly, but his eyes said he didn't believe me.

"He has a fever." Hughes looked over me with worry.

"You sure?" Roy's voice was strained. I closed my eyes and wished the darn fever away. I heard Roy talking with Hughes but the words were muddled. I realised that it wasn't their words that were strange, I was slipping into unconsciousness. I panicked, I didn't want to leave Roy, he had said he loved me. I was so excited. But that didn't stop me slipping into unconsciousness.

My life didn't flash before my eyes, well, not all of it, only the moments I had spent with Roy, the shouting, the talking and all the rare moments of tenderness and soft words.

I saw them all over and over until every minute was imprinted in my mind. Then I felt myself wake up, I heard talking and felt the warmth of the blankets I was wrapped in. I opened my eyes slowly. The talking stopped and I felt a hand on the forehead.

"Ed?" it was Roy, he was kneeling over me again and looking worried, I didn't respond and he stroked my hair out of my face. He smiled at me and I closed my eyes and sighed. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes and stared up into his onyx ones. I smiled slightly trying to make him feel better by showing him I was fine, but I really felt horrible, my head was spinning and it throbbed unbearably.

Suddenly images of the old alchemist that had chained me in that small concrete room flashed through my mind and I gasped. I held my aching head in my hands.

"Ed?" Roy was panicking, it came through in his voice "What's wrong?" I couldn't reply, my head was so filled with images. It hurt, it was unbearable. I groaned and gripped my fingers in my hair.

Roy pulled me towards him and hugged me closely. I leaned against his chest and felt tears flow down my cheeks. All the pain that the words carved into my skin had brought me came back and I cried out, unable to hold back my tears and leaned heavily on Roy.

He held me tightly and let me cry.

The boy cried freely, his pain showing in everything he did. The man holding him looked shocked, he had never seen Ed like this, so broken and crying freely. He tried to ease the small blondes quiet whimpers but nothing seemed to stop them and a steady flow of tears that fell onto Roy's lap.

Hughes was watching from the corner, his expression was also one of shock. Ed wasn't someone who cried easily, he had always been so strong. But he pain on the boys face was obvious, it looked unbearable.

The blanket covering Ed slipped slightly and revealed one word, carved into his shoulder next the automail scarring.

'suffer'.

-EDWARD—

The images subsided eventually, Hughes had gotten some pain killers and new bandages. He wrapped up my wounds again and I swallowed the pills quickly.

Roy still had a worried look in his eyes and he watched my every move carefully in case I broke down again.

"R-roy," I stared at the glass of water in my hands "I... I think I remember something," I looked at Roy and having him there beside me seemed to make all the fear go away "the guy who kidnapped me, he was an old alchemist, he had grey hair, he was tall, I think he had brown eyes and he wore a ring with a blue stone in it."

I sighed, knowing I had to tell them what the old alchemist had wanted "He wanted me to sacrifice humans to make the perfect chimera," they gasped and I continued "Every time I refused he would pull out a knife and carve a new word into me." I looked back at the glass of water "He came in everyday."

I watched as their faces twisted in shock. Hughes covered his mouth with his hand and stared at me in horror. I couldn't bear to look at Roy, I watched the water in my glass instead.

They seemed to come to a sudden decision and Roy looked over to Hughes who was still standing on the other side f the room. he nodded and came to sit on the couch next to me.

"Ed, you will stay here with me and we will make sure nothing happen to you. Ok?" I nodded and finally had the guts to look over to Roy. He smiled reassuringly and reached over to ruffle my hair.

And so it was decided that I would be staying with the Hughes's.

Roy had to leave for work and so did Hughes, they left me with Gracia and the four year old Elysia. She was excited to see me but I couldn't play with her, I slept through most of the day.

When I woke up Gracia was cooking dinner and I went into the kitchen. My flesh foot padded on the tile floor and my automail one made a loud clanking noise. She looked up from her pot over to where I was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ed," she smiled "it's good that you are feeling well enough to be up but you really should get more rest." Her motherly instincts were obviously kicking in and I couldn't help but smile at how much she reminded me of mum.

"Mummy!" Elysia came running into the kitchen, a ball of white in her hand "Mummy Mummy look!" she jumped up and down in excitement "It's snowing outside!" she ran over and tugged on Gracia's dress "Come play with me mummy!" she smiled and tugged more.

"But Elysia honey I'm making dinner." She said, Elysia's smile faded a bit, but then she perked up again and ran over to me.

I had my blanket wrapped around me, the cold seeming to follow me "Big brother Ed, come play in the snow." Elysia was now tugging on my blanket and I winced slightly as it pulled on my new scars.

Gracia came rushing over and pulled the small girl away from me and into her arms "Elysia, Ed can't play he's not feeling well." The four year old whimpered and Gracia smiled apologetically at me "I'm sorry Ed, but would you mind taking care of dinner?" I nodded, eager to be able to help the kind woman so much like my mother. "Thank you so much, all that needs to be done is the vegetables, chop them up and put them in the stew. I should be back to finish it." She smiled and they left me to take care of things.

I carefully chopped up the carrots and put them in the stew, next was the celery. I chopped half of the green stick into fine strips when someone spoke behind me.

"Ed! You're up!" I gasped and the knife in my hand slipped. I turned to find Hughes and Roy standing behind me, for some reason they looked shocked.

Roy rushed over to me and quickly took my hand. Then I realised what they were shocked about. My hand was covered in blood, there was a deep gash on my palm and the crimson liquid spilled onto the floor.

But all I felt was a dull sting. I stared at the wound in amazement, the blood poured out steadily but I felt nothing.

Roy took a cloth from Hughes and wrapped the hand up tightly. "Ed, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" he looked up from my hand and his eyes widened.

I was looking behind me to the celery stick, half chopped up, now covered in blood "Damn, now I'll have to start again."

Roy and Hughes started at me in surprise, Hughes was the first to break the silence "Ed, your hand, you have a cut the size of a gorge in your hand and your worried about dinner?"

I looked down at my palm, Roy was still holding the cloth to it tightly, the blood had soaked through it and it was now red. "Oh yeah," I said absentmindedly "I guess it should be treated huh?" I walked over to the sink and took off the cloth, washing the wound I rummaged through some cupboards until I found some bandages and wrapped up the gashed hand calmly, I felt no pain.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. Roy was pacing around the room and Hughes was trying to keep Elysia preoccupied.

"Well?" Roy was sick of waiting and asked the doctor what the situation was.

"I'm afraid that because of all that's happened recently, all the pain the boy has been through, his mind has rejected it." The doctor looked over to me, I was on the couch again, forced to abandon dinner and let the doctor look at my hand. "He has been through so much that his mind has shut down the concept for a while, not wanting to have to experience it anymore it simply shut down that part of the brain and ignored it."

Roy stared at the doctor in disbelief "He can't feel pain?" the doctor nodded "is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The doctor sighed again "It can be seen as either good or bad, but in my opinion, it is not a good thing. Pain is the bodies way of knowing something is wrong and telling us to fix it, if the boy can't feel anything, he may get into a situation where he won't know if something's wrong."

Roy sighed and hung his head "what can we do to fix it?" his voice was strained and full of regret.

"I'm afraid, all we can do is wait and see if his physical feelings comes back." He shook his head and walked out the door, leaving us all to think about the situation.

Gracia walked in and set a bowl of soup on a small table in front of me "Eat up Ed, you need some food in you." She smiled.

"That's a good idea honey," Hughes sat next to me on the couch "Sooo, Ed when was the last time you ate?"

I gasped and realised that I was starving, the old alchemist hadn't given me any food, I hadn't eaten for days "Umm... when I left to follow my lead I suppose." Roy's eyes widened and so did Hughes's. They stared at me in shock and I ducked my head.

"You must be starving, so eat up." Gracia controlled her surprise and handed me a spoon, I took it and timidly started to eat the soup she had given me. "Now boys," she turned to Hughes and Roy, "you need to eat as well, your food is in the kitchen."

She ushered them into the other room, leaving me alone with the soup. I imagined that it would have been really nice, but all I could taste was blood. I wouldn't tell Roy and the others, I didn't want them to worry, so I kept my mouth shut and continued to eat.

Something clicked behind me, I looked around but there was nothing there. Maybe it was my imagination, or Elysia, though Elysia was already asleep in her room. I turned back to my soup and sipped it slowly.

Something clicked again and I turned. A tall shadow towered over me. My eyes widened, the spoon I was holding clattered to the floor.

It was a chimera, a huge half bear half something else. It swiped at me and I only just dodged it. The gruesome beast jumped over the couch and lunged at me. I yelled out as it pinned me to the floor.

Crashes came from the kitchen as Roy and the others abandoned their meals and came rushing into the suddenly crowded room.

"ED!" Roy yelled my name and desperately tried to shove the beast off me. But the chimera didn't budge, it growled and swiped at Roy, releasing one of my arms.

I struggled against its other paw. Its claws pierced into my shoulder and blood poured out of the wounds but I didn't feel anything, only the warmth of the blood that pooled around me. Roy was yelling my name again and I struggled more. The beast suddenly noticed my squirming and turned back to me.

It roared in my face and clawed my chest, deep gashes appeared on my there and more blood flowed. I felt light headed and my vision was blurry.

More yelling came from across the room but this time I couldn't tell who it was, every sound was muffled. The beast on top of me stopped growling and the yelling stopped. A moment of clarity hit me and I heard someone else in the room.

"Careful my pet," hissed a voice that was so familiar it made me shudder "you don't want to kill our only hope now do you?"

The beast's claws pulled out of my shoulder, covered in blood. But it remained over me, pinning me down.

Roy was yelling something to the old alchemist but the haziness had returned and I felt myself falling into the dark of familiar unconsciousness.

I felt the beast pick me up, it cradled me in its soft arms. It felt comfortable and I was tempted to let myself drift off, but I knew these were the arms of the enemy.

I struggled against the haziness and remained awake. More yelling and a snap. Bright flames filled the small room and the beast that held me shied away from them, its grip on me tightening, it reminded me of the chains that had bound me to the wall in that small concrete room.

I remembered the feel of the concrete on my skin, the chains bruising my wrists with every movement. I remembered the old alchemist standing over me. The knife he used to carve words into my body, and the pain.

The beasts claws pierced my arm and I suddenly felt it again. All the agony that I had failed to feel before came back to me in one big wave. I cried out and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, wishing for the numbness to return.

I couldn't stand it. Claws were in my arm, I had puncture wounds in my shoulder and gashes across my chest. It was overwhelming.

I needed to get out of there. That was all I thought as I shakily raised my hands and clapped them together.

Alchemic sparks flashed around my hands as I placed them on the beasts fur. I closed my eyes and suddenly was falling to the ground.

I hit with a thud and cried out. I opened my eyes. The beast was a pile of blood and guts beside me. I had separated the two beasts and they were reduced to the elements that made their bodies up.

A blade flashed and was placed at my neck. The old alchemist was holding the familiar knife over my throat and laughing manically.

"This beast is dead," he chuckled "but that doesn't matter, I will create a better one," he laughed out loud "One that knows the human tongue and the art of alchemy!" I gasped "A CHIMERA LIKE THE WORLD HAS NEVER SEEN!" he turned to me and smiled insanely "A chimera part beast," he sneered "part you."

My eyes widened. The insane old alchemist wanted to make me into a chimera! Roy was yelling again, something about not letting the old alchemist do anything to me. I smiled inwardly, Roy was defending me and I felt a little better now that I knew he would do anything to prevent the transmutation from happening.

I felt myself slip again and fought desperately against the darkness, but already my thoughts muddled together and my strength left me, I closed my eyes and tried to sort through the mess of my mind to find an idea that would get me out of this.

The blade that was pressed against my neck brought back horrible memories and I almost shuddered only I had no strength even to do that. Then I had an idea, a crazy plan that I didn't think would even work, but I had to do something.

The old alchemist's attention was on Roy and the others. I used that chance and put my plan into action. I let myself go limp and slowed my breathing. Just as planned my captor gasped and released his grip slightly, he yelled at me but I didn't respond. I remained limp, my eyes closed and my breathing slow and almost undetectable.

He knelt back a bit and I felt his eyes staring at me in disbelief. Roy was yelling my name in a panicked voice.

I took this chance. My eyes sprang open and I used the last of my strength to lunge at my enemy. I alchemised my automail arm into a blade and knocked him to the ground. Our roles were now reversed, he was pinned to the ground and my blade was against his neck, his skidded across the floor away from us.

I raised my arm above my head and brought the metal arm down on him hard. I flicked my wrist just before I hit him and the blade turned away from him, instead my fist came crashing into his face and his head fell back onto the floor, unconscious.

I sighed and dropped my hand to my side. Roy was with me in a flash. When his arms wrapped around me the last of my strength left me and II collapsed into him. My breathing was haggard and blood soaked into his shirt. I felt safe in Roy's arms and quickly sunk into the suddenly welcoming darkness.

It was so sudden. The boy was unmoving on the floor, appearing to be dead, when he suddenly leapt at his attacker. Pinning him to the ground he knocked him unconscious in a moment.

Roy rushed over and took Ed into his arms. The blonde fell onto him, unconscious himself.

The doctor had been called back and was examining Ed's newest wounds. Roy paced up and down the blood splattered room. The blood and the remains of the chimera didn't seem to bother the military trained doctor. He calmly treated Ed's wounds and gave Gracia some pain medicine for him to take when he woke up.

Everyone was silent when the doctor left. They all sat around Ed, his new wounds wrapped in thick bandages and covered with blankets. Hughes silently cleaned the room before Elysia woke up. All the noise down stairs didn't seem to have bothered her, she was a very heavy sleeper.

The only positive thoughts than ran through the households minds was that Ed had shown signs of pain and they hoped that that meant he could feel it again.

Suddenly Ed stirred, his golden eyes opened slowly and he looked around the room as if searching for something.

-EDWARD—

When I woke up all I saw was the white ceiling. I searched the room, looking for Roy. He was suddenly standing over me and I relaxed a little bit.

"Ed," he whispered, his voice was full of worry and it cracked "a-are you a-alright?" his expression was pained and his eyes were full of anguish.

I nodded and smiled slightly, a stabbing feeling washed over me and I winced. Roy kneeled beside me quickly and hugged me tightly.

"Ed," my eyes widened when I felt warm tears fall on my shoulder next to my automail port. "Ed, I'm so sorry." He cried and held me closer "If I had been with you this wouldn't have happened."

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, ignoring my aching wounds and hugged him back. My fear of the old alchemist had vanished. No more images flashed through my mind, the memories where just that, memories, they would always be there, but they remained in the corner of my mind.

I was up and moving in no time. My wounds healed fairly quickly and were now fresh scars. They started aching occasionally but I could handle it.

I was able to get out now and Roy invited me to stay at his house, I didn't refuse but I was nervous, I didn't know how to express my feelings to Roy. I had told him I loved him, but that was all I was capable of so far.

I sighed and Roy looked over at me questioningly. We were in his car and heading towards his house. I watched the houses pass by and thought about how I could let him know that I loved him. I sighed again.

"Ed, what is it?" Roy sounded worried and I realised how I was acting.

"Damn," I said out loud, I felt like a school girl. "it's nothing, I was just thinking."

He smiled mischievously and chuckled.

"What?" I asked and watched as he continued chuckling "What?" he just looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing Ed, I was just thinking how much you remind me of a school girl."

I gasped, I was speechless, he had said what I was thinking and I couldn't think of a comeback. Instead I crossed my arms and glared out the window.

That made him laugh more and I growled.

We pulled into a driveway and Roy parked the car. Before he could open my door to let me out I opened it myself and stomped passed him to the door. He opened it and I walked in. I headed down the hall and found myself in the living room. I flopped onto the couch and kept my arms crossed.

Arms wrapped around me from the back of the couch. Roy leaned his head on my shoulder and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and he chuckled more.

"I'm sorry Ed," he breathed in my ear, I shivered and my face flushed brighter "I shouldn't have said that."

I couldn't hold back a smile and grinned at him. I turned and kissed him on the cheek "I forgive you."

He brushed his lips against mine and we kissed. I parted my lips and his tongue swept into my mouth, trailing along my lips and exploring my inside. We parted to breath and a trail of saliva kept us connected.

Lust suddenly filled Roy's eyes and he climbed over the back of the couch that separated us. He was on top of me and was kissing me again. Deeply and passionately.

His hands travelled down my side and pulled off my shirt. I unbuttoned his and pulled it off, it was chucked on the floor with mine. His fingers played with my nipple and I moaned. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and his hands went further down, his fingers trailing down my skin making me shiver.

He unzipped my pants and pulled them off too, leaving me bare and panting. His head lowered and his tongue played with the tip of my member and I gasped.

"Oh God!" I yelled "R-roy, more." I panted and he chuckled. His head seized my member and he bobbed up and down. I moaned and my hips bucked upward.

Pressure built up inside me and I moaned louder, as I reached my climax Roy pulled away "R-roy, what the hell?" he chuckled and pulled off his pants.

I stared at him in shock and he positioned himself above me. Kissing me deeply before thrusting hard into me.

I gasped and cried out in pain and pleasure. He slid in and out, building a rhythm and moaning with me.

We made love passionately for what felt like hours. Roy thrust into me deeply and the pleasure filled me, overwhelming the pain. I began to climax again and moaned.

"Roy, I-I'm gonna come." I panted and my back arched up.

Roy groaned and nodded slightly at me. I let go and the liquid spilled over us. Roy came inside me, his seed filling me up. We cried out together and collapsed in each other's arms.

We stayed like that for ages, just enjoying being together completely.

Suddenly my stomach growled and we both laughed as we realised that it was dinner time.

"Well," Roy got up and pulled on his pants "I guess we should eat."

I followed him, he chucked me his shirt and I buttoned it up. It was way too big for me, the bottom almost reaching my knees and the sleeves a third longer that my arms. He laughed at me and hugged me tightly.

"You look so cute." He chuckled and I felt myself blush deeply "My little lover."

The short joke didn't even register as I was swept up by his charm and I felt myself fall deeper in love with the handsome man before me.


End file.
